A tale of a Technomage and a Telepath
by T'PeeJ
Summary: A sequel to First Encounter. Acate-the mage and John Matheson the Earthforces first telepath have a meeting of the minds late one night.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: A Tale of A Techno-mage and a Telepath 

AUTHOR: CelineV and Crusaderat2002 Beater and edited By crusaderat2002

FANDOM: Crusade 

RATING: G 

ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where. 

SUMMARY: When a Telepath and a Techno-mage get together, is it a good thing or not. Lt. Matheson and Acate are up to no good and poor Max is on the worst end of it. 

DISCLAIMER: Warner Brothers and JMS owns Crusade. I own anyone you don't know. 

NOTE: Italic Conversation between these means it is private. No one but the two people speaking can hear it. Many thanks to Rat and Azrah Syed for betaing this. You are truly a Saint! 

** 

Captain Matthew Gideon and Galen walked down the corridors of Excalibur toward the mess hall. They had been in the Captain office for hours. The Captain had run out of coffee. So they moved their meeting down to the mess hall to get the human more coffee. 

As the door opened and the two men could hear a voice coming out of the room. They stepped into the hardly lite room. They could see Acate siting at one of the tables. The voice they heard was male, so there was someone else in the room too. The men stepped into the darkness. 

"OK so how does ten thousand volts sound to you then?" asked Acate to no one.

"Now why would you zap me with that much voltage?" said a male voice. Sitting up in the chair across the table was John Matheson, the Excalibur's XO.

"Well ten thousand sounded like it would get your attention."

"Now that would kill most humans. If you want to get someone's attention, just use a voltage of three. That would do it."

"OH well I don't want to kill anyone. OK I will use three voltages on you then." Acate smiled at the telepath.

Gideon thought to himself, 'why is she thinking of executing my XO?'

"So what are you working on?" asked John.

"I am putting my report in an order that will help me work on the cure better. When I gave Brother Captain Matthew, copied of the report on data crystal. I left it in the way that I did the tests. Now I want my hard copies in a different order. I believe in a different order it will generate a better response in me." Acate kept going through the different stacks of paper and pulling out things and putting them together. 

"So looks like you throw yourself a little party here," said John.

"Well yes, I did. Today is kap'ta. Not that is important," said Acate.

"What is kap'ta?"

Galen closed his eyes. 'She would remember it,' thought the techno-mage.

"It's a holiday. How do I explain this? It's basically Wierden, the first mages birth day. Not when she was born, but the day when she was able to use the magic." Acate made a face when she said it. "So we celebrate that fact. We have tirga (pointing to something that looked like popcorn) and vihi (pointing to what looked like a potato chip) and salut (a drink in a glass). You want to try them?" Acate just smiled at John. "I should warn you the tirga does have a little bit of a kick."

John popped a piece of white kernel and almost spit it out. "My God that taste like booze."

"Well it is." Acate started to really laugh then. "You bake this fruit and they fermented while they bake. You can get very drunk by eating them. That is one thing you never want to see is a drunk Techno-mage."

"Oh I don't know about that. It would be fun to see you or Galen drunk," said the Earth Force officer.

Gideon gave Galen a side glance. The thought of Techno-mage being drunk made him laugh. 

"Well me, maybe. I am a funny drunk. Galen... he could be a totally different story. We are just like you humans, there are happy drunks, mean ones, funny ones."

Acate put down the paper work and stretched out.

"You know if you asked Captain Gideon, you could get a room on the ship."

"Why would you think I don't like sleeping on my ship?" Asked the mage as she popped a tirga in her mouth. "I have been in fact hunched over the paper work for a while. I have been sleeping on the ship nicely." Acate stopped talking and looked up at the ceiling. She laughed, "except for the fact that every once in a while I get a visit by him who isn't there."

John just looked at the woman. "He who isn't there? What is that a ghost or whatnot?"

"No it's something that just rattles things to make noise or messes around with your ship. Makes things break down and stuff like that"

"Oh you are talking about Gremlins. We have those too." John turned some of the papers that Acate had been piling up. "This stuff really makes sense to you?"

"Yes, it does. I have a big advantage on working on this. My Mother was a person doctor and my father was an animal doctor. I have been studying stuff like this since I have been able to read. Before I started to study for mage, I wanted to take up plants. I was tired of people and animals. Plants sounded safe. Then I started to study to be a mage. I realized I was going to need it all to be a mage. So I am covered with Animals, people and plants." Smiling at the telepath. 

"So the Techno-mages knew they were asking the right person to come and help us."

"Yes they did. They also knew I wouldn't turn them down either. So before we got so serious, we were talking about holidays. So do you have anything like kap'ta?"

"Well there is Christmas. That is the day we celebrate when Jesus was born. That is the last holiday of year. First Holiday is New Years for most of the world. After that it varies between countries. There are some standard holidays. April Fools Day which is the day we play jokes on people."

"What kind of jokes?" asked Acate.

"Nothing hurtful. You do silly things to them or something else funny. Why do you ask?" John smiled at Acate.

  


"When is this holiday?" asked the Techno-mage.

  


"In a couple of months, why?"

  


"I am going to tell you something that I want you to keep to yourself." Looking at John, she waited for John to agree with her.

  


"Why is it I have feeling I will be sorry for saying yes to you?" said John. Acate didn't speak, she just looked at the XO. "All right, I won't tell anyone a thing you are going to tell me."

  


"Brother Max Eilerson has been following me around when I have been aboard the ship. I make sure I stay away from anything that will send you Brother Eilerson into a panic."

  


"I can tell the Captain for you..."

  


"No, I have a better idea. You're April Fools Day. We could make him a little crazy. Since he follows me whenever he doesn't have anything important to do. And the Gods only know what he thinks is important. So we could make him believe that 'we' are having..."

  


"Max would kill himself if he thought we were having an affair. He thinks himself God's gift to women." John laughed even harder. "You are a cruel mage! Remind me to stay on your good side, OK!"

  


Matthew Gideon laughed to himself. This mage had the guts to take on Max without getting the Zeno Archaeologist in more trouble with command, then more power to her. Galen shook his head with disapproval.

  


"You will always be on my good side until I'm called to the other side," said Acate. I was thinking that we start meeting for meals and other things." 

  


John just looked at Acate, "Start small and work our way up to what?"

"At some point, since you have quarters on Excalibur, several night I could come to your quarters. Make Max believe that I have spent the night. I could get myself out of there with magic. Come back in the morning and leave in the morning wearing the same clothes as the night before. It's the first thing to pop into my head, said Acate as she put a few more pieces of paper together. The Techno-mage started to look through the pile of paper. She seemed to be lost in thought as she kept looking through the stuff. A smile appeared on her face. 

  


"Acate?" said John. 

  


"HMMM," said the mage as she looked up at the telepath.

  


"Is the stuff making some kind of sense to you?" asked John. 

  


"Yes it is. The test I ran on Theta Rho 76 was showing nothing special. I went down and ran some soil samples just because of. They came back with high contained of Azeal three."

  


"What is the stuff good for?" asked John as he got up and moved over to the same side of the table as Acate.

  


"Most animals are given a shot of Azeal 3, as in case of everything catch all. Well a Doctor on one the moons of Kelno ran out of human meds and started to give the Azeal to humans. It didn't kill anyone, but the Doctor Thomas of Earth, I believe was the name of the Doctor, the Doctor found some of the people actually felt better after getting the shot. The studies of the Doctor showed the people who got the shot where healthier then the people who didn't get it. So I think this is a good sign. If I go back and get some of the unrefined stuff, we could play around with it and see what happens. If this, could be a building block to the cure." Acate talked her hands moved about. One point her hands were inches from John's own hands.

  
  
  


Do not touch him, It can trigger some thing. Matthew and I are in the room with you, thought Galen to the other Mage.

I've known since you and Brother Captain Gideon walked in here I felted your presents. I can feel your disapproval from there on what I want to do to Brother Max. Thank you for telling me not to touch Brother John, replied Acate

Acate stopped talking and looked off into space her hand mire inches from John's hand.

  


"Acate, are you OK?" asked John Matheson.

  


"Yes I am. I was just thinking of something I need to do tonight before I go to bed. Any way what was I prattling on about?" asked Acate as she moved her hand away from Johns area.

  


"Acate,"said Matheson. "You do know I am a telepath?" 

  


"Yes," said the Mage.

  


"I don't like to be touched by non telepaths just in case I trigger something it's happened before. That's because we can pick up things from touch. It could get me in trouble with Mr. Jones when he comes to check on me every six months." 

  


Acate looked into Matheson's eyes. She could see that it bothered the man. "Can't you just turn it off in your head?"

  


"I wish it could. I would have had that sucker turned off along time ago." Said the telepath.

  


"Then I shall find a way for you to do so. I think we will need to get a little touchy feely to make Brother Max nuts for April Fools Day."

  


"I have no idea how you would do that, but be my guest,"said John.

  


"Don't you have to be back on duty in six hours?" asked Acate as she gathered up the papers and then the food and drink.

  


"Well I can stay up late if I want to Mom. Dad Gideon isn't going to yell at me." said John as he helped the Mage pick up her stuff.

"Oh you would be surprised what Dad Gideon would yell at you about. Staying out late with a mage on a work night. If Brother Max hears about it, then we could be in trouble."

  


John started to laugh. "This is going to be fun. Operation drive Max Eilerson crazy. Do we dare keep this up for months?"

  


Acate put the stuff into her cloak pockets. She picked up the cloak and put it around John's shoulders, "Oh I believe we dare." The two walked out of the mess hall together.

  


Galen looked over at Gideon and the captain said, "It's a good thing they didn't see us. They would have killed us."

  


"Yes, I sure they would have." said Galen as he went out the door to return to his ship. 

  


Matthew could see that Galen was upset about something. Maybe some day he would totally understand that Mage. He wasn't going to count on it happening in the near future.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 Let the games begin

TITLE: A Tale of A Techno-mage and a Telepath part two 

AUTHOR: CelineV and Crusaderat2002

FANDOM: Crusade 

RATING: PG few words 

ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where. 

SUMMARY: The plan is put into action. With a little help from some others, fun will be had by all, unless you are Max. 

DISCLAIMER: Warner Brothers and JMS owns Crusade. I own anyone you don't know. 

NOTE: Italic Conversation between these means it is private. No one but the two people speaking can hear it. Many thanks to Rat and Azrah Syed for betaing this. You are truly a Saint! 

~~ 

Lieutenant John Matheson got up a little slower then normal. He stayed up late with the Techno-mage Acate talking into the night. She had some good ideas on the cure. The woman was so excited about it all. 

Though they had also come up with a plan to play a joke on Max Eilerson. The resident pervert had been following the techno-mage around the ship. 

Max had voiced he's disapproval about letting the techno-mage walk around free. Max was afraid with two of them loose on the Excalibur they would take over the ship. As if Galen couldn't have done that by himself. Matheson was very sure that Galen could have done that a long time ago if that was what was on his mind. 

The Lieutenant took a quick shower and got into his black uniform and was going out the door for a quick breakfast when he opened his door to find Acate standing outside. She had her hand out to push the bell. 

"Acate, what are you doing here this morning?" asked the Lieutenant 

"This is the morning we had planned on having breakfast, isn't it?" asked the Techno-mage. 

'Oh she wants to start now,' thought the telepath. "Um yeah I guess it was today." Said the man as he came out the door. "Let's go. I am sure we will find something to eat." 

Is this too soon, thought Acate to the telepath? 

No it's fine. I just wasn't excepting it so soon. Don't worry about it. I will just make my brain work faster then. 

"So how did you sleep Brother John," asked the woman. She turned her head and could see her shadow Brother Max just close enough to them to hear what they were saying. 

"Stayed up way too late last night, but I don't want to hear about it Mom." Matheson started to laugh. Acate just held her hands up as to surrender. 

"All right my son, then I won't say I TOLD YOU SO!" Acate started to laugh. Matheson laughed even harder. 

"I am going to tell Sister Doctor and Sister Dureena about the joke today. I want to see if they want to play too." Acate had whispered it to Matheson. He nodded his head. 

"So what is on your game plan for today?" 

"I am going to talk to the Captain this morning about getting some of the undefined Azeal. Then I want to talk to the Sister Doctor about it. I want to get some brought aboard and we can see what we can do with it. Then I have lunch to cook us and the cats if you are still up for that. I mean people are only able to take me in small amounts at time. Then I thought I would meditate for a while. Play tonight by ear." 

"Sounds good to me," said Matheson. They walked into the mess hall. "Gee the room hasn't changed at since last night." 

Acate laughed and looked around the room for a place to seat. She saw Dr. Chambers. "I will ask the Sister Doctor if we may sit with her." 

"OK," said Matheson. Acate moved away from the Lieutenant 

Max took this moment to move closer to Matheson. "Well it looks like maybe you could have a girlfriend. Not bad for someone you aren't going to be able to touch. What joyless love that would be." 

John wanted to pop the man in the mouth, but how would that look if the ships first officer hit someone, even if the person was an asshole, in the mouth. "I don't know what you think is going on Max, but what I do in private hours is my business and nothing for you to worry your head about." 

"Sister Doctor, could Brother John and I sit here with you for breakfast?" asked Acate. 

Doctor Sarah Chambers looked up at Acate, 'Did I just hear her correctly?' "What did you say Acate? I'm sorry I was lost in my own little world." 

Acate handed the Doctor a piece of paper. "Can Brother John and I sit here with you?" 

"Sure you and Matheson can sit here with me," said the Doctor. She was in a little bit of shock. A Techno-mage and a telepath going out together? 

"Good. Look at it after I leave," said the Mage. Then she turned to catch up with John in line for food. 

Sarah opened the paper up. Doctor need to see you today after I see the Captain. What to talk to you and Dureena about something. Must keep it a secret for now. If anyone ask, you are giving me a pre-flight exam. Acate 

Sarah watched John and Acate in line. 'What was going on?' 

Max was right behind them and it looked like he was hassling them too. John carried a tray over to the table and Acate walked behind him. Max was right behind her with his mouth going a mile a minute. Max didn't even ask to sit with them, he just took a chair. 

Doctor Chambers had an urge to hit the Zeno Archaeologist. No one would have reported it, well Max would have, but since he didn't count. 

"Morning Doctor," said Max. 

"Max," replied the Doctor. 

"I was just telling Acate and Lieutenant Matheson about the sex drives of the Mawata planet. You know they only do it with the moon turns ice blue color." The man popped a grape into his mouth. 

Matheson handed Acate a cup of hot water. Taking the cup from John, Acate took something out of the cloak. Dropped it into the water. John and Sarah noticed the water had turned blue. Max watched as the water turned purple. The three humans looked up at mage. Smiling, "It's a little early for me to eat. Harcore Tea is good for those mornings when you just had a touch too much booze the night before." 

"How many of those things did you eat last night?" asked Matheson through his laughter. 

"The rest." Closing her eyes, it made the pain go away. "At least there was only five left or I would still be sleeping it off this morning." Acate opened her eyes to see Max and the Doctor staring at her. "Last night I throw a little party for myself. Today is a holiday for the Techno-mages, but I did the party last night. Brother John got to sample one of the treats. He won't be that crazy again." 

"You've got that one right. I won't try that stuff again, but I didn't taste the other stuff." John smiled at her. You are going to get us killed, you know that, thought John. 

Max has to catch me first! Thought Acate back. 

"So are you going to keep the party going tonight?" asked Max. 

"No, I don't think so. I am not too sure how well the Captain's sense of humor when most of the key crew members don't show for their shifts. They will all be in bed in a glorious drunk sleep. Then he would come and murder me. So no party tonight." 

"Why didn't you celebrate with Galen?" asked Max. 

"He was busy with the Captain for most of the night," said Acate. 

"Well I have to get to work," said Lieutenant Matheson. He got up from the table. He carried his tray over to where it goes after eating. 

"I will go up with you, Brother John. I need to see if I can get some time with the Captain. Sister Doctor, I want to discuss with you what the Brother Captain and I talked about. Are we still on for my pre-flight exam?" 

"Yes we are. Come on down when you are ready," said Doctor Chambers. 

"Then I hope you all have a good day," said Acate as she walked off with Matheson. 

Max jumped up from the table and ran almost out of the mess hall. 

'What the hell is up with him?' thought the Doctor. 

~~ 

Max stayed far enough away from the telepath and the techno-mage so they didn't see him. Though this time, he couldn't hear them talking. When the Zeno Archaeologist got on the edge of the bridge, he stayed there. He could see and hear from here. 

"Captain," said Matheson as he slipped on his head set. "Acate would like a moment or two of your time." 

Gideon turned in his chair to see Acate standing not far from where Matheson was standing. 'Well this could be interesting,' thought Gideon. "All-right Acate you have my full attention." Said the Captain. 

"Brother Captain, last night I was talking to Brother Lieutenant Matheson last night and going through hard copies of the last report I gave to you." Acate moved closer to the Captain. "As I was going through the paper work, I started to get an idea. On one of the planets I did a soil sample just for the heck of it. It had a high content of Azeal mineral." 

"I've never heard of this Azeal," said Gideon. 

"There is no reason that you should. It is used on animals not human. Though a Doctor did use it on humans when he ran out of human medicines. I will show you the reports if you like to see it?" 

"Just go on with what you were thinking about, Acate," said the Captain. 

"Well I would like to get some unrefined Azeal and start there for a building block, I hope for the cure. I have not spoke to Sister Doctor yet about this, but I wanted to put it to you first. If you don't think it is a good idea then I won't speak of it again." Acate stopped talking, she knew Galen had come onto the bridge and was not far behind her. Keeping her eyes on Gideon, she waited for something to happened. 

Max stood there listening to what the mage had to say. 'If this stuff could be the building block for the cure, what the hell.' Max stepped out onto the bridge and spoke, "I say give the girl a shoot at it." 

Oh now that is scary, thought Acate to Galen. Max is in my corner. Can I go to my ship now and hide? 

It could be worse, thought Galen. Max could be fighting with you over the idea. 

Very true, thought Acate. Looking over at Matheson, the female mage smiled. Matheson smiled back at her. Galen turned and walked off the bridge without a word. 

"Galen," yelled the Captain. "Now what the hell is wrong with him?" 

"I have an appointment with Sister Doctor, Brother Captain. By your leave then?" said the techno-mage. 

"Yeah sure," said Gideon. 

Acate turned and walked off the bridge with Max in tow. 

For a while Max just followed Acate down to Medlab. He didn't say a word. Then just as Acate was about to go into Medlab, "Do you think this will help with the cure?" asked Max. 

Acate turned to look into Max's face. "I just don't know, but I hope it will be a beginning to something." Acate walked into the Medlab without Max in her wake. As Sarah showed her the way to a private examine room, Max did come in. He started to follow the woman into the room. The door sealed shut and would not open for Max. Dureena and Sarah and Acate could hear the man pounding on the door. 

"Seal the room quiet," said Acate. "I want to make sure Max can't hear us. I wanted to tell you that Brother John and I have started to work on a joke to play on Brother Max. We hope to have it have this joke full to tell him about by April Fool's day." 

Sarah Chambers started to laugh. "You are going to play a joke on that S.O.B. Oh this is priceless." 

"What is April Fools Day?" asked Dureena. 

"It's a day on Earth that jokes are played on people. Nothing hurtful. Just something to make people laugh. I am not sure how the day really got it start, but it's come through the centuries as a day of jokes." Said Chambers. "So what are you two up to on Max?" 

"Well we have started to put into action that it looks like we are having an affair," said Acate. "Max doesn't trust me. So I thought I would give him something else to think about." 

"So that is why you came to breakfast with John this morning?" said the Doctor. 

"You came to breakfast with Matheson this morning?" said Dureena. "I have to get to breakfast most often." 

Three women all started to laugh. Max could still be heard pounding on the door. 

"Unseal," said Acate. Waving her hand, some of Acate's clothes were removed from her body. The door opened up and Max fell into the room. 

Sarah stood next to Acate as Max picked himself off the floor. The Doctor had a scanner in hand. "You are cleared for the pre-flight exam." Said the Doctor. 

"Thank you Sister Doctor. Brother Captain will be glad to know that." Said Acate as she grabbed her clothes. "Oh yes, I also wanted to tell you about an idea I had last night." 

"Was this in between getting drunk with the Lieutenant?" asked Doctor Chambers. 

"You got drunk with the Lieutenant?" Asked Dureena. Her voice had a bit of shock in it. 

"NO," laughed Acate. "I got drunk after we parted company." Looking over at the Zeno Archaeologist, "I won't do anything improper. I am just like Max here." Acate walked out of the room and put her clothes out in the main part of Medlab. "What I was going to tell you is that I had an idea about working with Azeal." 

"Isn't that an animal medicine?" asked Sarah. 

"Yes it is. I am glad you have heard about it. I will go to my ship and get you the stuff I was working on. I think we can use it as a building block for the cure, but I will let you make your own mind up on it. I will return in a few minutes with the other stuff for you. Plus I have to start lunch. John is coming down to my ship for lunch." From the corner of her eye, Acate saw a reaction from Max. "I shall return in a bit." With that the techno-mage walked out of the Medlab. 

"So how long has this been going on?" asked Max as he watched the mage leave the room. 

"How long has what been going on?" asked Dureena very innocently. 

The Techno-mage been going out with the Telepath," said Max. "This should be wrong in every way. 

"Oh what does it matter, Max. If they are having fun, don't interfere." Said Sarah. 

Max turned and walked out of the Medlab. Sarah and Dureena laughed after Max left the room. So it started. 

'How could Gideon allow Matheson to go out with a techno-mage. It could be the most dangerous thing in the universe,' Max thought as he stormed up to the bridge to yell at the Captain. He was going to make that idiot see it. Max hit the bridge at full tilt. He had a good amount of steam behind him. "Captain," yelled out Max. As Max looked around he saw that Matheson was not on the bridge. 

"What the hell is the yelling about Eilerson?" asked the Captain as he came out of his office with Matheson. 

Gideon looked pissed and Matheson had his poker face on. That boy never let anything get away from him when he was on duty. 

"I want to talk to you about the mage." said Max. 

"Which one, Max?" asked the Captain. 

"Funny, Gideon. I am talking about Acate. You've given her free roam of the ship. You let her leave the ship whenever she wants. Now you let her go out with your First Officer. She could take over the ship and you wouldn't give a damn." 

"Why do you worry so much over Acate?" said Galen right into Max's ear. 

Max turned around real quick. His face was mere inches from Galen's face. 

Max took a step back. "Because we don't know a thing about her." 

"I have seen proof for the main body of the techno-mage. These couldn't be forged. I don't need anything else, but if the Captain would like to see them. Just to put your mind at ease." Galen looked over at Gideon for the first time. 

"If you want to show them to me, Galen this is fine. I don't need to see them just because Max is acting like a complete idiot." said Gideon as he moved closer to Galen and Max. 

Acate and Doctor Chambers came up on to the bridge. The area looked like it was ready for a battle. 

Galen, thought Acate. What is going on? 

Max has decided to tell the ship that you are a danger. 

"Oh Gods to protect us," said Acate. "Max what is the problem with you and me? What could I have done to you to make you think that I am going to endanger any of you?" 

"We don't know you. You could be any Joe blow off the street. How do we really know that the Techno-mages sent you to help us. We have no proof at all," said Max. 

"All right Max for you." Acate took a step away from Sarah. A light flashed and a hologram appeared in the middle of the room. There stood a woman, Herazade of the Techno-mage. "Galen, this is Acate. She was trained by me. We have sent her to Excalibur to help with hunt for the cure of the plague that has taken over human's homeworld of Earth. She is trained in medical and animal medicines too. She will be a help to the humans. She knows that she can't come back to us. All of her ties to us have been severed. So there is hope that she will be able to work on our project too. I have enclosed all materials on our project. Please look at it and see if there is anything that you could add to it. We have heard the stories of your travels. We believe that between all of you, that a cure will be found. Ketla ve tano." The woman bowed her head and disappeared. 

Everyone turned toward Max and then to Galen. "It is Herazade of the Techno-mage," said Galen. "She is one of our leaders." Acate stepped off the bridge. She wasn't going to stay there. If the Captain was going to kick her off Excalibur that was fine. She would still do the work and find the cure on her own if she had to. 

Galen turned to look over at Acate and she was gone. He had felt her leave, but he had hoped she hadn't gone far. 

"Max you've seen what she brought to Galen as an introduction. What more do you want?" Asked the Captain. "Max you are the biggest ass in the universe. If you weren't so important to the mission, I would have dropped your ass into an airlock and put you out into space. By the way, what is the big idea about following Acate around the ship?" 

"You let her have free range of the ship. Someone had to keep an eye on her. So I took upon myself to do it since you weren't going to do it," said Max. The pride rang in his voice. 

Gideon balled up a fist, but he kept it at his side. 

Matheson and Chambers moved to the other side of the bridge. Galen and Dureena moved a little closer to the men. 

"Lieutenant," said Galen. 

"Aye, Galen," said Matheson. 

"Acate has gone down to her ship. You might want to leave for lunch a little early. She was a little upset." The Techno-mage just watched Gideon and Max. 

"I am going to lunch, "called out Matheson as he took off his headset and moved off the bridge. 

"Aye, sir." said a bridge officer. 

"Do you think Gideon will punch him?" Asked Dureena. 

"Oh yes, but when is the question you should be asking," said Galen. He smiled at Dureena. 

Matheson got down to the flight deck. He saw Acate's ship. There was no movement around the ship. So the Lieutenant started walk around the ship. On the back side of the ship was a black cat. "Azoe Mazat, I am guessing?" said telepath. 

The cat looked up at John and seemed to moved it's head in response. 

"OK so do you know where Acate?" 

The cat jerked it's head in a way that looked like 'this way' and walked away from John. It stopped away from the First Officer and looked back at the man. It gave the officer 'Are you coming?' 

"Right with you." said John as he followed the cat. 

Azoe walked among the Excalibur shuttles. Finally going over to a ladder going up to the catwalks above the flight deck. 

"You want me to go up there?" asked John to the cat. 

Cat looked like it shook it's head yes. The cat moved away from the ladder. 

John started up the ladder and when he got to the catwalk, John could see someone up there. "Acate?" 

Crawling out onto the catwalk on his hands and knees, the telepath was able to get close enough to see that it was Acate. Her back was to him. Reaching out to her shoulder, Matheson got a bit of a electrically shock. Moving very close to her, the Lieutenant could see that there was a power bouncing back and forth between her index fingers. 

Acate, thought Galen from the bridge. He was still watching Gideon and Max talk. Acate! 

What? Thought back the woman. 

Galen could tell that Acate was a little annoyed. I sent Lieutenant Matheson down to you. Think about calming down and talk to him. You are missing a great fight up here. Matthew is chewing out Max. The only thing missing that fist flying into Max's face. 

Why did you send down Brother John to talk to me? 

You two seem to get along. You need someone to talk to sometimes. We don't know each other well enough to have a venting buddy. 

Acate could swear she heard Galen laughing. Now that was a scary thought. Brother John is here now. I am medicating. It might be better is I keep medicating for awhile. 

No just talk to the Lieutenant. Oh Max is coming out of Gideon office. He is carrying his ass in a slang. Oh this could be very amusing. Talk to the Lieutenant. 

All right Galen. Acate opened her eyes and looked for the Lieutenant. When she turned her body, she found Matheson. John found a cat in her lap. 

"Who is your friend?" asked the Lieutenant. 

"Oh this one is Phineas and the one that showed you where I was is Azoe Mazat," said Acate. 

"You own two cats?" said the telepath. 

"Yeah I went out of my mind and brought both me. This one is a brat and the other is grouch. She is forever complaining about something. I would love to give that one away, but I've had her forever and I would miss the grouch." 

"Well I don't know if you know it or not, but Max loves cats. You could most like get him to cat sit for you sometime when they get on your nerves." 

"Oh that is funny. Max, I know you hate my guts, but you watch my cats for me. If you don't, I'll have to give them to you and you don't want that kind of punishment." 

John started to laugh uncontrollable. 

Acate put down the cat and started to crawl with John over to the ladder and they got down. Walking back over to Acate's ship when they saw Gideon and Max coming out on to the flight deck. 

Gideon gave Max a nudged in the shoulder. The Zeno Archaeologist gave the Captain a dirty look but kept walking toward the Techno-mage. 

"Um Acate," said Max. 

The woman didn't act like she heard Max. When she did turn toward the man, she was smiling. 

John Matheson, not knowing if he should get closer to Max to save the man or get closer to Acate to keep from killing Max. That smile worried the telepath a bit. 

"Um Acate," said Max again. 

The two cats came out of nowhere. Phineas climbed up Acate and laid down around her neck, Azoe Mazat sat down between her feet. 

"You have two cats," said Max. He walked up to Acate and pet the one sitting around the woman's neck. 

John smiled, 'well she is trying to defuse the thing. That is good. Unless she throws the cats at him.' John started to laugh out loud. Max turned and gave the telepath a dirty look. 

FLYING PUSSY, Brother John. What is that? Thought Acate to the telepath. 

John started to laugh even more, I'll tell you later. I promise. 

Max didn't know what was going on with Matheson, but it was really getting on his nerves. Looking back at the techno-mage, Max cleared his throat. "Acate, I wanted to apologies to you for being such a horses ass to you. I sort of, went a little off the edge. I am sorry. What are your cats names?" Max bent down to pet Azoe Mazat. 

"I wouldn't do that, she is a bit of a grouch. Her name is Azoe Mazat and the one on my shoulders is Phineas." Said Acate with a smile. 

"Azoe and Phineas, strange name for cats," said Max. 

"No not really. I named Azoe after my Father's Mother and Phineas after my Brother. I never meet either one of them. So my way of being with them." 

"Max, get on with it," said Gideon. 

"Oh yeah, any way I just wanted to tell you I won't follow you around the ship anymore." Said Max a little softer then before. 

Acate looked over at John and the telepath looked at the ceiling. I will talk to later, Brother John! 

Yeah I bet you will, thought John back to the techno-mage. 

"You don't mind if I get Brother John's lunch out?" asked Acate to Max. 

"No I don't mind at all," said Max. 

Acate moved to her ship and the door slid open. She came back out with something in her hands. Unfolding a blanket and laid it out on the flight deck. 

Max's eyes got big. "Acate, you know what you have there?" Max leaned down and picked up a corner of the blanket. 

"It's my Grandfather's blanket. He always had it on the chair in his office. When he died, my Mom received it then. She kept it in her office. When she died, I received it." 

"It's from Cakorga. They don't let outsiders take anything off that world. It's a good copy." Said Max. He kept looking at the blanket. "It's not a copy, it's a real Cakorga blanket. How did you get one off the planet?" 

"A person who was born on Cakorga can take things off the planet," said Acate. 

"So who did your Grandfather know that would do something so dangerous?" 

"My Mother," said Acate as she turned and went back into the ship. She came back out carrying a picnic basket. Putting it down on the blanket, she put plates on the blanket and then some fried chicken and potato salad. She found the napkins and silverware and put it down. 

"Wait, your Mother took the stuff off Cakorga? How did she do it?" asked Max almost to the point of hyperventilating. 

"My Grandfather was the Royal Doctor on Cakorga. My Mother was born on Cakorga as was I. I can go there and remove things at will. I have my papers that say it too. Signed by Vuja Gulda and then when he died by his son Vuja Verla. They were two of my Godfathers." Acate got up and went back into the ship and came back out with a another basket and piece of paper. Putting the basket down on the blanket and gave the paper to Max. 

The Zeno Archaeologist looked at it and almost had a heart attack, "You were born on Cakorga! I don't believe it. You can legally have this stuff. I would love to look at whatever else you have of Cakorga." 

Matthew Gideon walked over to Acate and Max, "Wait a minute. Acate, you were born on Cakorga, for real?" 

"Yes, Brother Captain I was. I haven't been back since I was five years old. When my Father moved us to another planet then. My Mom had to give up her job as Royal Doctor to move. She wasn't very happy about it." Said Acate as she went back down on the blanket and pulled out of the new basket deviled eggs and some veggies and put them on the basket. 

"You know we don't have a good relationship with Cakorga?" said Matthew to Acate. 

"Brother Captain, no one has a good relationship with Cakorga. Not even the Minbari can talk to them. They don't like anyone that wasn't born on their planet. There is nothing that can be done about it." 

"You may not know this but we are going to Cakorga's space station next month for a health conference. You could go down to the planet and help us with them on opening talks. You could be the one to get the door open for us." 

"Are you ready for lunch, Brother John?" asked Acate. 

"You made a picnic. Where did you get your information on it?" said John as he walked over to the blanket. 

"My Mother is an Earthling, even though she was born on Cakorga," said Acate. 

"Your one of us?" asked Max. 

"My Mother is French, Irish, Scott, Welsh and the only one I have never been able to prove because I can't find a country is Nez Pierce." Said Acate. 

"Nez Pierce is not a country, but an Native American tribe. You are Indian," said Max. 

  


"So all of that is from Earth. Well I've got more things to think about," said Acate.

  


"What planet is your Father from?" asked Gideon.

Acate smiled and looked at the Captain, "I haven't got the foggiest where he is from. He said it was never important, but when the time came for me to know all of that the key would reveal itself to me. Never understood any of that. My Father could more cryptic then a normal mage could be." Acate got up and went back into the ship. She came back with another basket and a small box. Putting the basket down on the blanket, she handed the box to Max. "These are our 'home movies' from Cakorga. They were taken months before we left the planet. There are at the Royal palace and out at the Tordi palace and gardens. If you can stand looking at such foolishness, then Brother Max please have fun on me."

"You would allow me to watch them? If the government knew you were letting Zeno Archaeologist look at this stuff, they would be freaking out," said Max. He was smiling from ear to ear. 

"Be my guest Brother Max. Now if you two don't mind, Brother John and I are going to have our lunch now. I have a feeling that his boss might get mad if he is too late from coming back from lunch." Acate had stood up and walked over to her ship and touched something and the side of ship changed to looking like trees and grass. There were birds singing in the trees and flying about in the air."

  


"Then Max and I will get out of here and let you eat. If you have any leftovers, the Captain would love some of the Fried Chicken and Potato salad when you come back to duty and I will forgive you being late." said Gideon as he pushed Max into life.

  


Acate and Matheson sat down on the blanket to lunch. 

"Why did you tell Brother Captain about Brother Max following me around?" asked Acate.

  


"Because it was an issue. Max can't follow you around the ship. It's against the rules. I had to tell the Captain because of that. So if you are going to mad at me, fine but it wasn't safe the other way." said Matheson.

  


Acate smiled at John, "Brother John, I could never be mad at you for long. It passed some time ago. So lets eat lunch, I am finally ready to eat." said Acate as the Lt. started to dish up so food. 

  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Happy Valentine Day!

TITLE: A Tale of A Mage and a Telepath part three

AUTHOR: CelineV and Crusaderat2002

FANDOM: Crusade 

RATING: PG few words

ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where.

SUMMARY: The plan is put into action. With a little help from some others, fun will be had by all, unless you are Max. 

DISCLAIMER: Warner Brothers and JMS owns Crusade. I own anyone you don't know.

NOTE: Italic Conversation between these means it is private. No one but the two people speaking can hear it. Many thanks to Rat and Azrah Syed for betaing this. You are truly a Saint! 

~~

Excalibur atmosphere had changed the last couple weeks.

Everyone was smiling and happy. More people were coupling up. Acate watched the crew in the corridors outside the mess hall. They were holding hands, whispering in each other ears. Doctor Sarah Chambers came down the corridor at that moment. 

"Acate, what are you doing out here?" asked the Doctor. 

"Watching the crew today. There is something different about them. Is the food being drugged?" asked the Techno-mage.

Sarah started to laugh, "No it's St. Valentine Day today. No drugs in the food or drink."

"What is St. Valentine Day?" asked the Mage.

"Well it's a day that you give cards, flowers and other gifts to people you like or to someone you love. I remember as a child having to give everyone in my school class a Valentine's card. You had to do it. Even to the people you disliked." Sarah laughed even more.

"So you give romantic gifts to people?" asked Acate.

"Not always and it always depends on whom you are giving it to. I would give Captain Gideon a nice card. Someone I was in love with, would be something like a romantic gift. Like something that the person would like. Underwear or really something to tear off them," Sarah smiled at Acate.

"Oh the fourteen words could make a hit and a half on this day," said Acate.

"Yeah it would, if I were you, I won't bring it up unless you want a whole lot of people tracking you and Galen down to get those words."

"All right, Sister Doctor. I will not bring that up again. Can I ask you a question?" asked Acate.

"Sure Acate," said the Doctor.

"I was wondering if you had an interactive holographic image of a human brain?"

Sarah stared at the mage. "No, I don't. Why do you want that?" asked Sarah.

Acate smiled at the Doctor. "I wish to study the human mind. It would help me with the cure. I don't think you or anyone else would want me to experiment on a real person. Could be very messy with a real being?"

"OH," said Sarah. "Well if you can talk someone into scanning their head and we can work on the inside stuff later." 

"Then I will see if I can get someone would allow me to do it, thank you, Sister Doctor." Acate turned going down the corridor toward the bullet car. 

Sarah continued down to the mess hall.

~~

  
Galen came out of his ship to find Dureena standing there. "Dureena, how can I help you?" asked the mage.

  
The thief turned around to look at the techno-mage, "I am looking for Acate. We were suppose to go over some the research that she brought back with her. I haven't been able to find her at her ship. Do you know where she is?"

"I have no idea where she is. I am not her keeper, nor is she my keeper," said Galen.

  
Dureena looked at the man. She wasn't too sure if he was serious or not. There was a sound and Acate came out onto the flight bay. She stopped when she got close to Galen's ship and looked at him. She smiled at mage and kept going on. Dureena walked away from Galen's ship and moved over to Acate's.

"I am sorry I am late, Sister Dureena. But I had to talk to the Brother Captain. I will get the research out and we can go over it. Do you want to do it in my ship or do you want to go somewhere else?" Acate waved her hand and the door to the ship opened. She went inside and came back out without her cloak. She waved her hand at Dureena to move closer. "What do you think of the new Galen?" She smiled at the thief.

"What do you mean?" asked Dureena.

"You didn't notice that Galen has grown some facial hair?"

Dureena turned to look back over at Galen, when the mage came out from behind the ship, she could see that it was true. Galen had a goatee. Both women moved over to Galen before he could turn his long legs on.

Dureena grabbed Galen's arm. Turning the man toward her, Galen's chin was covered in hair. It was a lite shade of brown. It ran up above his lips. It had followed his mouth. The thief wanted to reach out and touch it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Galen.

"Looking at your face. I like the hair on it. It makes you look even more mysteries." Said Dureena.

"What?" said Galen. Waving his hand in front of his face, a mirror appeared and Galen looked at himself. He then turned his eyes on Acate. 

"Don't you even blame me? I didn't do this. How could I?" said Acate.

Galen just stared at the mage. 'She had something to do with this' Acate!

I didn't do it, Galen. I swear on my cats lives.

Galen turned and walked away from the woman.

  
"Did you do it?" asked Dureena after she had stopped laughing.

  
"Me, never. I couldn't, I wouldn't do that to a mage." Acate didn't say any of it with a straight face.

"Well ladies," said Max. "What are you two up tonight?" Neither of the woman seen nor heard Max before he spoke.

"We are going to work on some research. That is after we have a good laugh," said Acate.

"What is so funny?" asked Max.

"Go find Galen and find out," said Dureena.

"Oh something good, I hope." Said Max.

"Go see Galen. Pray that he doesn't come looking for me later on," said Acate as she fell onto the floor with laughter. "I think we better go do this some place safe with lots of people around."

"All right Acate. You are so bad." Said Dureena as the three people walked off the flight deck.

~~

Dureena returns to her quarters to find a small parcel by the door addressed to her. She wondered who sent it to her. She picked it up and went inside. Putting the box down on her coffee table. She walked into the kitchen area and got herself a drink. Turning back around, the thief looked at the box. Taking a drink, Dureena put the glass down on the bar and walked back over to the box. Reaching down to the smaller table, the woman picked it up. She felt the weight of the box. It felt like there were two things in there. Bring it up to her nose, the thief smelled the package. She couldn't smell any chemicals or anything dangerous. Very slowly she unwrapped it. The brown paper came off easily and inside the box was open now. The lips to were apart. With a finger, Dureena moved the lips of the box so she could look inside. The thief could see two things in there. Reaching in Dureena pulled out a Phoenix dagger.

Her smile grow very large. The knife felt wonderful in her hand. Weight was just right. It was like it was made for her. She put down the box and moved about the room. The blade swished in the air as she moved it about. Dureena stopped homing her skills with the knife when she remembered there was something else in the box. Moving back to the box, she found a beautiful purple flower. It wasn't a real flower, but Dureena could swear she could smell it. Picking it up and looking at it in the light. The petals seemed to change in the light. They would go from a softer purple to a royal purple color. It was all so beautiful. It made Dureena smile and remember happier times in her life. There wasn't that many of them.

  
Very slowly Dureena lowered the box. She didn't know who sent it to her. The thief had an idea and she was going to kick his ass. Putting down the flower on the table. Then she bolted from the room. She was going to hunt down Max Eilerson. She used her nose to smell him out. She had tracked him down to the mess hall at the St. Valentine party. The room was packed with people, but Dureena didn't care about any of them. She just wanted Max. She wandered through the people until she found him. He was leaning against the wall holding court. There was lots of people listening to the all powerful God, Max Eilerson.

  
"You know if they had listened to me, there wouldn't have been so many broken objects at the site," said Max to the group.

  
"Excuse me, Max. Could I have a moment of your time?" said Dureena when Max finally took a breath.

  
When he turned to the woman, Max smiled at her. 

  
Dureena pulled the knife out and put it to his throat. "I don't want your gifts. I don't need them. If I find out you have ever given me another gift, I will cut your nuts off!" She turned away from the man. Max was trying to figure if he should reach for his throat or his nuts. He was feeling lucky that he had either one at the moment.

Gideon was waiting at the door for Dureena. His hand came out to her. "What just happened?" Galen stood next to the Captain.

"I received a box at my quarters tonight. When I opened it, I found this knife and a flower in it. I know that creep left it there for you Valentune Day." Dureena spit it out the words like they were poison. 

"OK, look if Max gave it to you, it doesn't give you the right to hunt him down. If you don't want it, then give it back to him." Matthew looked at the knife in Dureena's hand. "Can I see it?" The thief gave it to the Captain. "My this is a beautiful knife. Do you know what it is called?"

  
"It's a Phoenix dagger. It's one of the most wonderful knifes ever made," said Dureena. The woman smiled lovely at the object.

"OK," said Gideon. "It looks old, so I can understand why might think it might be from Max, but lets think about it. Max don't give a shit about anyone or anything in the universe. So giving you something like this nice just isn't something in Max's character."

"Hey, Gideon. That isn't fair," yelled Max.

"Shut up Max. Or I will let her cut your nuts off this time!" yelled back the Captain. Max shut up an disappeared into the crowd.

"Matthew," said Galen. "Is there a problem with the gift, otherwise?"

Matthew smiled at the mage, "No there is anything wrong with the gift. Who ever gave it to Dureena put some thought into it. They gave you the knife because you would love it. The flower, well it must be something personal to that person. So Dureena don't worry so much about it." The Captain handed the knife back to Dureena. 

The woman took the knife and started to walk away but in the last second she turned around and went back into the crowd. Gideon tried to keep an eye on the thief, but she disappeared into the crowd too fast.

"Galen, can you see Dureena?" asked Gideon.

"No Matthew, I can't." said Galen. The Mage was looking into the crowd following the thief's every move. 

Dureena made it through the people to find Max hiding in a corner. "Max," said the woman.

  
Max almost went through the ceiling. He looked for a way to get away from her.

"I want to say I am sorry for threatening you. I thought you gave the knife to me because it was old. I shouldn't have jumped to that thought," said Dureena. She there turned and disappeared into the crowd. 

Galen smiled as the woman left.

"Hey Galen,"asked Lieutenant Matheson. "You look great in the goatee. You should have grown it a long time ago."

"Yeah I was going to tell you that too," said Gideon.

"Where is Acate?" asked Galen a little rudely. 

"I talked to a bit ago. She said she would join us if her research was finished in time. I have no idea what she could be researching, but she was sitting over several small computers." said Matheson.

"Is she down on her ship?" asked Galen. Gideon reached up touched the goatee. Galen slapped Matthews hand away.

"No she was up in the small conference room," said John.

"Then I am going up there to see her," said the mage as he turned and walked away. He was out the door and out of sight in a matter of seconds. When mage arrived at the conference room and found Acate sitting there at the table. 

"Acate, your joke is not wanted or needed," said Galen. His unhappiness was very clear.

Acate didn't look up from what she was doing. "Galen, I have no idea what you are talking about." When she finally looked up at the mage. There was no smile on her face, but her eyes went over to the window. Galen looked over there to find Gideon, Matheson and Chambers and Max and Dureena standing out there watching them.

"Take it away, I mean it." said Galen. 

"OK be gone is the hair on your face," said the female mage. Her head went back down to the computers. Galen was checking his face and the goatee was still there.

Galen was about to say something to Acate when she shuttered her whole body. Galen moved closer to Acate, "Are you all right?" he said.

  
"I will be fine. I will go to my ship and meditate for awhile," said Acate got up to put the computers in the cloak and left the room. She smiled at the others as she walked by them. 

John followed her down the corridor. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Brother John. So I am going to my ship and meditate." Acate stopped and looked at John. "I have a small gift for on Valentines day." Reaching into her cloak, she removed a brown object. She handed it to John. The man was surprised by the gift.

"I didn't get you anything," said Matheson.

"I didn't except anything. I hope you enjoy the humor of it. No matter what happens, I don't know a thing about it." Acate turned and walked away from the telepath. 

Matheson watched her go and looked back to everyone else to find his shipmates all staring at him. Walking back toward them, John unwrapped the brown paper. Once the paper was undone, Matheson found a round disk inside. As he looked at it he realized that one second there was Galen's face. Then it disappeared and it reappeared with a goatee on it. 

Galen came out of the conference room. He saw that Matheson was holding a disk in his hand.

"Galen, what the heck is this?" asked the telepath.

Galen came over to look at it. He saw his face and then it disappeared and reappeared with a goatee. The Techno-mage closed his eyes. "You have the spell. That one!" Galen started to go down the corridor in the same direction as Acate had gone. 

"Captain Gideon," came of the comlink.

"Gideon, go," answered the Captain. 

"Captain, I have a communication for Acate. Should I transfer it down to her ship?" asked the communication officer.

Gideon looked over at Galen, who slowly turned back around when he heard the message. The techno-mage raised his eyebrow and smiled. Acate thought the mage to the other.

Yes, Galen.

Someone has called the ship for you. Where would you like to take call? "Matthew I've contacted Acate about the call. I asked her where she wants it." Galen was being a little too amused by it all.

Galen there is no one to send me a communication. So if you are getting me back for the goatee, I am not falling for it.

No Acate this is not a joke, there is someone calling you through Excalibur.

I'll take in the conference room if that is all right with the Brother Captain.

"Matthew, Acate wants to know if she could take it in the conference room?" asked Galen.

"Yeah sure that would be fine."Said the Captain to Galen. "Transfer the call down to the small conference room." he said on the comlink.

"Aye, sir," said the officer.

Acate walked back down the corridor with in a matter of moments. All the people who were there before, were still there now. John followed Acate into the room to show her how to use equipment. He left the room very quickly.

Acate did as Matheson had showed her and she sat down. Her face turned a pale color. 

"I wonder what she saying?" said Dureena.

"Why are you calling me?" said Max. Everyone looked at the man. "I can read lips. It's a hobby of mine." Everyone gave the Zeno Archaeologist a dirty look. They were all going to have be careful on what the say if Max could read lips.

"You had your chance to come with me when the Circle gave this job to me," said Max for Acate. "So don't try to get around of this by having me meet you some place so we can get married Hysla. I can't marry you now and I won't marry you ever. I told you if you didn't come with me to Excalibur then this was over. I am working with these people to save them. That is my only thing I have on mind."

Galen took a step back from the group. Matthew watched him. The Captain could see the Mage was working something through his mind.

  
"Where are you, Hysla?" said Max for Acate. "Then do you duty and forget me. I have to do this for the humans." Acate stopped to listen to Hysla. She started to laugh. "Actually Hysla, yes I am one of them. Remember I told you my Mother was French, Irish, Scottish, Welsh and Nez Pierce. That is all from Earth. So I am one of them, one of the Earthlings. No I don't understand it all, but I have to help them. I could have family on Earth right now in great danger. It could be used on any one next time. The cure is the only thing that is important to me. I want you to promise not defy the Circles orders and don't call me again. Just listen for once. I am signing off now." Acate pushed the buttons and stood up. Moving out of the room and down the corridor in a matter of seconds, she was gone.

Galen followed her down to the flight deck. Acate went straight to her ship. She went inside and closed the door. Galen went to his ship and went inside. 

~~

Lieutenant John Matheson came down onto the flight bay not long after the two mages came down. Walking up to Acate ship. He stopped, how was he going to get Acate's attention if she was on the ship? Knock? He smiled and thought to the woman, Acate, it's me, John. I am outside your ship. Can we talk?

Brother John, one moment. You caught me with coming out of the shower. 

'Oh my,' thought the telepath to himself. He smiled to himself too. 'This could get Max's engines sputtering!'

The door opened and the two cats were standing there with Acate fully dressed in this black silky thing on. She had a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hello Brother John, would you like to come in?" asked the Mage. John had never been in her ship.

"Sure that would be fine," said the telepath. Acate stepped back and the cats moved too. John stepped into the ship. He was surprised that the ship was bigger on the inside then the outside. "Man is this big!"

"Yes it's a neat little trick from my Father. Come make yourself comfortable." Acate walked into a bigger area. There were chairs and a fireplace. 

"Is that real?" asked the Lieutenant He pointed at the fireplace.

Acate smiled, "No it's not. I missed my fireplace from home." She moved over to a chair and sat down. John took the chair closest to Acate. 

"I wanted to check on you after the call you got. You didn't look to good after it." Said the telepath.

"I wasn't. I am not suppose to be in contact with any of the other mages in the hiding place. Hysla, he was my betroth, called to get me to meet him so we could be married. I asked him to come here with me, but he said no. He didn't want to give up his life plans to be here with me. I'm supposed to give up mine though for him. What kind of doubled standard is that?"

"Are you ok, though? You still seem a little shook up over it," said John. He really wanted to reach over and take her hand to make her feel better, but that was out of the question.

"Well yes and no. I am fine. I have resigned myself to not living the rest of my life with him. No, he makes me feel like a nothing in the scheme of things in the universe. I am still trying to figure out what I saw in Hysla." She smiled at John, "Sorry don't want to hear about my woes. Could I get you some tea or something to drink?"

"No I am fine, Acate. So how long were engaged to Hysla?" asked Matheson.

"For three years. We had the same teacher as apprentices. So we spent so much time together anyway. We always had each other there. So when he asked me to marry him, I said yes. What else was there to do?" Said Acate as she got up and poured her some tea. Moving back over to the chair and she sat down. Bring the cup to her lips; she took a sip.

"You didn't love him then?" asked John as he moved his chair a little closer to the mage.

"To tell you the truth Brother John, I am not sure what love is. I know what I felt for my father and my Mother's parents. Love for someone else is foreign to me." 

"Didn't you love your Mother?" asked the telepath.

"You can't love something that doesn't love you at all," said Acate. "Truth is my Mother and I had a hate/hate relationship. She hated me from the moment she found out she was carrying me. I learned to hate her since she had nothing to give me. So I gave her what she gave me, nothing." 

  
"I am sorry to hear that, Acate. My Mom is one of the most wonderful person in the world. I can go to her about anything. I always thought everyone loved his or her parents," said John.

"If one is lucky, yes. Not everyone has loving parents to go home to. I had my Father and the Grandparents and that was all I needed. I was sorry when Father died first. My Mother still didn't talk to me then. I was use to it by then. Nothing to worry about I am much better with myself then I use to be. Enough of this depressing stuff about my childhood, Brother John. I want to tell you that I will be leaving the ship tomorrow morning. I will be going out to check out some places I was researching tonight. That is what I was going over tonight was some reports on planets." Said Acate. 

"How long will you be gone?" Asked the telepath. 

"I am not sure, but I will contact you if it will be for a very long time," said the mage. 

"Good, by the way," said Matheson. "I want to give you something." He reached into a pocket of his black uniform and pulled out something. John smiled and handed it over to Acate. 

Acate looked at the human for a second or two, then she undid the tissue paper to find a triangle inside. There was a short cord running through it. Picking up the object, Acate looked at it very carefully. The triangle was painted in four colors, orange and black and red and gray. In the center of the triangle was pushed in. On the backside of the triangle she saw a child's handwriting. It was John's name. "How old were you when you made this?" asked Acate.

"I was five years old. I made it in crafts class. I told myself if I ever had a friend that wasn't afraid of me because I am a telepath, I would give this to them. So here you go. I know you are thinking I should have given it to Gideon, but a guy wouldn't have understood like you would." John seemed a bit shy at the moment.

"I am honored by your gift, John. I am going to keep it on me always." Acate pulled a small bag out of nowhere and put the triangle in it. She whispered something and the bag disappeared. "In case you are wondering, I just sent it to my cloak in a secret pocket. I will always have it with me. Thank you for trusting me enough with it."

"I had better get going then if you are leaving in the morning. You are going to be needing some sleep." John stopped talking and looked around the ship. "Where do you sleep at? There isn't much here."

Acate laughed, "Brother John let me give you the whole tour of my ship." Acate started to laugh harder. When she walked across the room the chairs and the fireplace disappeared. A control panel appeared in the wall and a basic pilot seat came up from the floor. "This is the cockpit, which reminds me. Someday I hope you or someone else brave enough to tell me why they call it a cockpit." John started to laugh. Turning back around Acate waved her hand and the fireplace and chairs reappeared. "This is the living room. I can read in here and terrorize the cats in here or just relax." John was still laughing. Waving her hand again the fireplace and chairs disappeared again and a large bed appeared. "Now I know what you are thinking. What is one person doing with a large bed? She is so small. That is true, but I have to cats, which hog the bed. I have to have a large bed just survive with them." 

John was laughing even more, "so there is a fight every night for space?"

"Yes, sir there is. I don't always win, but I do try. If they aren't stealing space, they are stealing covers or my pillow. I'd kick them out, but I would get cold. Not much I can do."

"I had better go and let you get some sleep. I will be waiting for you to come back soon," said Matheson.

  
  


Acate moved back over to the door to the flight deck. Matheson stepped out on the deck. "I will see you very soon, Brother John."

"Yeah I can't wait," said the telepath as he walked away.

~~

Galen had gone into his ship as quickly as he could. Dureena didn't realize that the knife was from him. She thought Max had given it to her. Almost killed the man over it. Galen smiled. Turn on the probes and locate Dureena for me.

  
Confirmed, responded the computer to Galen's command. The computer started to go through all the probes that were through the ship. He had placed probes all through the ship without anyone catching on to him. Did it when he went someplace or when he used the invisibility spell, that Alwyn had given him. He would go to place on the ship invisible and place the probes and no one even knew he had been there.

Located Dureena, said the computer to Galen.

  
Good, Thought Galen. Put her on the center screen.

Confirmed, said the computer.

  
Dureena was in her quarters coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She had another towel she was running it over her head. 

  
Galen moved a little closer to the screen. He wished he were in the room with her now. Her body odor would have been wonderful to smell. Shaking his head, Galen sat back into his seat.

Dureena throw the towel that she had been using on her head over on the floor by the shower door. She loved using the Excalibur's showers. It was much better then what she was use to using.

The thief felt so free here on the ship. She was a free person and no one was ever going to take it away from her again. 

Walking over to the wonderful Phoenix Knife, Dureena picked it and looked at it. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to her. A smile appeared on her face. She dropped the towel from her body and took the knife and crawled into bed. 

"Lights off." Said the thief as she pulled covers up on her. Placing the knife between her breast, the thief went to play a little with it.

Galen smile to see the woman liked the gift enough to take it to bed with her.

~~

Galen left his ship in the morning after he had watch Dureena take his gift of the knife to bed with her. He had enjoyed watching what she did with the knife. Though he wouldn't have put it in such places on her. 

Galen realizes that he was just standing there in the middle of the flight bay. He wasn't going any where. When the techno-mage heard Acate's ship go into pre-flight, he moved over to the ship.

Acate, thought Galen.

  
Galen, what is wrong. You don't sound right? The door to the ship opened and Acate came out. The look of pure panic was all that was on Galen's face. Taking the mage by the arm, Acate brought him inside her ship. A chair popped into the room and Galen was placed there.

Galen, what is wrong? You don't look so good. I want to help you if I can. Acate moved away from Galen and to the other wall. She touched a part of the wall and it opened up to a cabinet. She removed some powder and poured it in to a glass. Pouring some water it too, she stirred the mixture together and took it over to Galen and made him drink it.

  
Galen started to look better. He looked up at Acate then he looked around her ship. He sat back in the chair. I've done something I shouldn't have and I am not sure what to do about it. Galen looked away from Acate.

What could you have done? Galen, I just want to help you, please tell me.

  
I was the one that gave Dureena the knife and flower. I didn't think she would think it was from Max. 

She almost killed him. Would you have stopped her in time, Galen?

"I was watching her closely last night. I wouldn't let her hurt Max, though sometimes I think hurting him would be a good idea.

Galen, thought Acate. She wanted to so badly smack his head with her hand. That was too childish. There is more, what is it.

Galen looked up at the techno-mage. He was looking very ashamed about something. It just wasn't coming out yet. After I went to my ship last night, I told my computer to use the probes to locate Dureena.

There is nothing wrong with it, thought Acate.

I found her in her quarters coming out of the shower. Galen stopped again. Looking into Acate's eyes, I watched her crawl into bed nude and play with the knife.

Acate turned away from Galen. Her temper rose so when she turned back her face was all red. Galen, how could you. That is not what we do. We have to be better then the others. We are techno-mages. We don't go around and watch other people just because we can. Those probes are to used for gathering information not looking at dirty picture. That is Max's department. We are going to be here long after they are all gone, Galen. We have to be better then them. Acate took a step back. 'Do I really believe we are better then the rest of them? I don't think so, but if it will help Galen, then I will believe it.'

"Galen," said Acate out loud. "Why did you do something so stupid for?"

Galen looked up at Acate and spoke one word, "Love." 

"You are in love with Dureena?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to tell her. Or if I should."

"By the Gods, tell her. Not at the moment, but tell her somehow. I would let the knife bit die down. Let everyone forget. But tell Dureena how you feel about her."

"Would she care to share her life with a Techno-mage?"

"Galen, if you don't tell her, you'll never find out. If you get shot down then well, ok get on with your life. You are never going to know if you don't tell her." said Acate as picked up her cloak. She moved it over to the pilot's seat.

"What are going to do about your Lieutenant?"asked Galen. 

"My Lieutenant funny. Let's see if I can get all the ducks in a row here. Telepath, techno-mage taint going to work. Unless I can get something to work. Do you have a interactive holograph of a human brain on you, Galen???"

"Why are you giving up him so easy? You want me to fight. What is wrong with you fighting for what you want. If you want Lieutenant Matheson then go after him."

"How, Galen? I can't touch him. Or rather he doesn't want to be touched. I wanted to use a little magic on him last night to touch his cheek when my hand was good foot away from him. Having sex that way isn't high on my list."

Galen looked at her for long moment before speaking again, "you want to use the hologram to see if you can do what for Matheson?"

"To see if I can turn off the telepathic ability. That is all I want to do. To touch him. To feel what his lips feel like. IF his Mr. Jones finds anything on him, he will be out of here. Then I kill Jones, whoever he is." Acate moved about the ship. She was mad again but for a different reason now.

"Then we will see if we can get you something to play around with to turn Matheson's abilities off. I will see what I can find for you. A telepathic mind would be the best for this, right?"

"Yes, my ship is done with pre-flight. I have to go. Galen, talk to Dureena, right?"

  
"I will," said Galen as he went out the ship. 

Galen moved clear of ship as it took off. He did not see Dureena running out from behind one of the Excalibur's shuttles and out of the area.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	4. A visit to Babylon Five

  
  


~~

  
  


Lieutenant John Matheson was on duty on the bridge of the Excalibur. 

  
  


Captain Matthew Gideon sat in his Captains chair.

  
  


Everything was right with the ship. They were on their way to the Babylon Five space station.

  
  


Brother John, said a voice in the telepath's head.

  
  


Matheson smiled at the sound of Techno-mage Acate's voice in his head. She had been off the Excalibur for almost two weeks.

  
  


Acate, thought the Lieutenant

  
  


Where is the ship located at?

  
  


We are on our way to Babylon Five.

  
  


All right, I will meet you there. Please tell the Captain, that for me.

  
  


Sure, thought John. "Captain, I have a message from Acate."

  
  


The communications officers were all checking their equipment. 'How could the XO get a radio message in without it going through them?' 

  
  


"She said she will meet with us on B5," said John to the Captain.

  
  


"Thank you Lieutenant Matheson. Please tell her I will be looking forward to her report."

  
  


"Aye, sir," said Matheson. Acate, the Captain acknowledges the message and is looking forward to your report. 

  
  


You must realize that you are making the communication people crazy since we aren't going through them, thought Acate to the Lieutenant 

  
  


Must be, because they look like they are freaking out, thought the telepath to the techno-mage.

  
  


I will see you at B5. See what we can do to make Brother Max a little more crazy, thought the techno-mage.

  
  


"Aye Acate, see you at B5," said the Matheson aloud.

  
  


Max had come to the bridge to give Captain Gideon a data crystal of his reports. He had to move closer to Matheson to say something about Acate calling the ship and talking to her boyfriend. "Aren't you just the lucky one? You got a phone call from your girlfriend? That should make you a very happy boy!" said the Zeno Archaeologist.

  
  


Captain Gideon looked over at the two men. He had heard what Max had said to Matheson. "Max, you have something for me?"

  
  


"Yes sir," said Max as he walked over to the Captain to give him the data crystal.

  
  


The Captain took the crystal from Max. He slipped the data crystal into his pocket.

  
  


Max moved off the bridge, but he kept transpose eye on the XO.

  
  


~~

Excalibur put into a standard orbit around the Babylon Five space station.

  
  


Galen, Matthew Gideon and John Matheson were on the first shuttle going to B5. At the moment Galen didn't have his goatee on. It had been popping it on and off since Valentine's Day. Matheson still hadn't given the mage the disk that Acate had given him. It seemed to amuse the XO a lot. He also wouldn't admit that Acate had given it to him. Which hadn't amused Galen much. The mage hadn't been able to counter act the spell either. So Galen would go for a time with a goatee on his face and then it would be gone. Everyone on the ship was still having a good laugh over it. 

  
  


Captain Elizabeth Lockley was waiting at the gate for Matthew. She was excited to have him back on her station.

  
  


Matthew was the first one through the gate. He gave Lockley a quick hug.

  
  


Galen and John were the next ones through the gate.

Galen looked around for Acate. He finally saw her coming through the crowds. They all seemed to move out of the way of the techno-mage. 

  
  


Acate walked up to the gate with a staff in her hand. She sent Galen files of what she had been doing in the last two weeks.

  
  


Acate, messaged Galen, What have you done?

  
  


I have done whatever I've had to do, messaged the woman back to Galen.

  
  


You are dealing with too many outsiders. This was suppose to stay within a small group of Excalibur.

  
  


Why do you care how I get the job done?

  
  


Because you are putting all of us in danger!

  
  


"Tu vo Galen," said Acate out loud.

  
  


"Zo con tu go toe!" yelled Galen at the woman.

  
  


Acate slammed the staff on the space station floor. The station shook and alarms went off.

  
  


"Acate," yelled Galen. The station shook once more.

  
  


Acate spoke two words, "Galen Ata!" She disappeared from the gate area.

  
  


"Galen, what the hell just happened?" yelled Gideon over the alarms.

  
  


Lockley was on the comlink talking to C and C. "Send out the repair crews to check out the station," said Lockley to comlink. "All right what the hell just happened here?"

  
  


"Galen, what just happened with you and Acate?" Captain Gideon asked again.

  
  


"Captains," said Lieutenant Matheson, "I am going to go looking for Acate." The telepath moved off as quickly as he could move. He had to find her before Babylon Five security teams did.

  
  


Acate, thought John. Where are you? Nothing came back to the telepath.

  
  


Galen stood there like there was no alarm going off. He heard nothing, saw nothing. He was lost in his own little world. He was so surprised at how angry Acate became at him. He was just trying to make her see that she shouldn't have contacted all those people. She has been talking to too many people about all of it. Galen saw in her files all that she had been doing in the last two weeks. Some of those people should not know of her work.

  
  


"I am sending security out to find her. That staff is a lethal weapon!" said Lockley to the comlink and to Gideon.

  
  


"No, Elizabeth, it's not a weapon," said Gideon. "I promise this wasn't done on purpose. The Techno-mages are a hot-tempered bunch. She used the staff to direct her anger somewhere."

  
  


"Matt, it doesn't matter. She is a danger and I want her in the brig or I want her off my station," said Lockley.

  
  


"Elizabeth," said Matthew.

  
  


"Captain Lockley," said Galen. "This is partially my fault. I was chastising Acate for her actions. If you are to punish her because of what I started, then I should be in your brig also."

  
  


Lockley looked at Galen. She could tell Galen was serious. She also knew how important Galen was to John Sheridan. 'What am I going to do with the mages? She thought. 'If she locked up one, the others would throw a fit? If she didn't do something then others would try to push her or her station around.' 

  
  


"Galen, I am going to throw both of you out an airlock if we don't find her soon. Now I want to know where she would have gone?"

  
  


"I don't know Captain Lockley. I haven't been with her in the last two weeks," said Galen as he turned away from all the Earthforce people.

~~

It had been hours since John had gone looking for Acate. He had been crawling around Babylon Five for what seemed like years. He was in the brown section of the station, he had his PPG out. He had already been challenged by some of the Lurkers down here. No wonder they called this 'Down Below'. If someone needed a way to see hell, this place was it.

  
  


Over the comlink, Matheson heard Captain Lockley calling for him. He wasn't going to answer the female Captain yet.

  
  


The Lieutenant had been sticking his head into all the business down here, there where a few more places to look in. The next was a bar called 'Uncle Martin's'. Pushing on the door, John started to go in when a voice yelled at him, "This is a private party! Go a way!" 

  
  


Just as he was backing out, John saw a staff leaning against a table. The Lieutenant entered the room.

"Hey! I told you this is a private party," yelled the bartender.

  
  


Out from the back of the bar, Acate came into the room. She smiled at John, "Brother John, it's good to see you." She walked over tot he table next to where her staff was. There were four empty glasses at the table.

  
  


Covering the space between them, Matheson stood there looking at the mage. "Are you all right?"

  
  


"Depends, am I happy that I lost my temper at Galen? No, I am not. How he can get me to react that way is beyond me. I am very happy to see you, though," Said Acate as she sat down in a chair.

  
  


"You know this Earthforce officer?" yelled out the bartender.

  
  


"Yes, I do. Why don't you bring over two more drinks? I sure could use another one," said Acate.

  
  


"OK, two drinks," said the bartender.

  
  


"Acate, I don't think it's wise to be drinking right about now," said John.

  
  


The bartender came over with two glasses of brown liquid. "Here are your waters."

  
  


"Thanks, and here is your money." Acate gave the man a credit card.

  
  


"Thanks, you can have a private party any time you want to here at 'Uncle Martins'." The man went back to the bar and ran the card and brought it back to Acate.

  
  


"Thanks," said Acate as she reached into her cloak. When her hand came out she had a small black box. She put it on the table and opened it up. Inside were two different colored pills, blue ones and red ones. She took out two blue pills. Dropping them into the glasses of water, they begin to boil. When that stopped, she dropped in two red pills. The water started to churn, and very slowly change color. Going from brown to clear. "It's safe to drink now." 

  
  


Acate took a glass and began to drink. She drank about half of it when she put the glass down. "So how much is my life is not worth on the topside of this place?"

  
  


"I've been listening to the comlink chatter and they're tearing this place apart looking for you. Galen turned himself into the brig awhile ago. Something about if you were going there, he was too. He put himself there," said Matheson. He was watching her as he spoke. He knew she was listening to him, but what she was going to do from this point, he wasn't sure of.

  
  


"Will you call them and tell them where I am, Brother John?" asked Acate.

  
  


"Sure, if you want me to do it," said John.

  
  


"Yes, let's get this over with. I've had enough time to enjoy this life," answered Acate.

  
  


"Lieutenant Matheson to Captain Gideon or Lockley, please come in." He waited for someone to answer. He knew it wouldn't take long.

  
  


"Lockley here."

  
  


"I am in the Brown Section at a bar called 'Uncle Martins'. I've found Acate."

  
  


"Copy that. I'll have security come down there. Don't let her get away. Lockley out."

  
  


"Well, they are on their way down here. They might come in here with PPG's pulled. They are working on the theory that you are dangerous."

  
  


"I can be, but it isn't in the game plan for now. I will give up peacefully. Don't worry, there won't be any shooting. So, until they come and drag me away, what have you been doing, Brother John?" asked Acate as she sat up straight in her chair.

  
  


"Oh you know, work, eat, sleep and then repeated it all. Was your two weeks better then mine?" asked John.

  
  


"I found someone who sold me some unrefined Azeal. I should tell you that Brother Max will be getting a lot of...stuff from IPX," said the Techno-mage. 

  
  


"What have you done?" said Matheson with a smile.

  
  


"Oh, just ordered equipment and other things in Max's name," said Acate. 

  
  


"You know Max isn't going to know what is going on," commented John.

  
  


Acate smiled and moved closer to the telepath, "Yeah, I know. By the time he figures it out, the money will be out of his accounts. I am a bad mage!" The mage looked at John, "So Brother Galen had himself thrown into the brig because of me. Now that is a strange thing for him to do. It's not like he is my best friend."

  
  


"Galen does things in his own way and time. We will have to talk to him when we get to the brig," said Matheson. He finally picked up his glass of water and had a drink.

  
  


"What do you mean 'we get to the brig'? You aren't going to the brig with me. It's not open for discussion," said Acate.

  
  


Matheson almost chocked on his water. "What do you mean 'not open for discussion?' I don't think that is very fair. If I want to go with you to the brig, that is my business. You can't tell me what I can do on my time. If I want to dance a tango, then I will." John sounded a little angry.

  
  


Acate shoved an empty chair with her feet at John. The man pushed it back with his feet. Acate stop it by putting her feet on the chair. John put his feet on the chair, too. They pushed against each other. 

  
  


"You realize I can make you see my point a view, Brother John?" said Acate.

  
  


"Can't use any magic on me," said John with a smile.

  
  


"Who said a thing about using magic?" said Acate as she took her feet off the chair and sat up straight. She moved her chair closer to John's chair. "I have been reading about Earth women and..."

  
  


The Babylon Five security team came through the door. Their PPG's were drawn. Captain Lockley and Gideon were the next through the door. Gideon was the only one who didn't have his PPG drawn. One of the men had grabbed the staff and moved it far beyond Acate's reach.

  
  


"Now that we have you, I am having you moved to the brig. Then I shall figure out what to do with you," said Captain Lockley.

  
  


"Liz, you really don't need to do this," Said Captain Gideon. "Acate will go back to the Excalibur and stay there. If she ever comes back to the station, she won't bring her staff with her." 

  
  


Acate had gotten to her feet and two security men moved to either side of her. They took her out of the bar and up to the brig. 

  
  


When they reached the brig, Acate was put in with Galen. The mages looked at each other. Acate smiled at Galen, he had his goatee back. Security had moved to a corner into watch them.

  
  


Acate, messaged Galen. Forgive me pushing you earlier. I believed that you were talking to too many people about things. I'm sorry. You have to do what ever it takes.

  
  


Galen sometimes I get ahead of myself with my passions, messaged Acate. It's like shards of the window of life. You never know which shard you are going to end up with.

  
  


The door opened and John came in. He grabbed a chair and sat down.

  
  


"I am so going to hurt you, Brother John. Earthlings can be such a pain, Galen. I wonder why I am putting forth such an effort to save them," said Acate.

  
  


"They have a habit of getting under your skin. You either love them or you hate them. So if you are going to stay around them, get use to it," said Galen. "So, which are you, loving them or hating them?"

  
  


"At this point I am on the fence. I could love them, but I do want to beat the stuffing out of one!" said Acate as she stared at John Matheson.

  
  


"You know Techno-mages can be the same way," commented John.

  
  


"Yeah, but we are the ones with all the power behind the words, Brother John. I could do oh so many things to you from this chair that would turn your hair white," said Acate. She had a devilish smile on her face.

  
  


"Is she serious?" asked Matheson.

  
  


"Yes, she is," said Galen.

  
  


John smiled at the two mages, "well, something you two have to keep in mind, you have to love us Earthling."

  
  


"Why?" chorused both mages.

  
  


Now, is he serious? Galen messaged to Acate.

  
  


I am afraid so, Acate messaged back.

  
  


"Because we are the only game in town. Or in ship in this case," said the Lieutenant with a smile. 

  
  


"Do you want me to hold him while you go look for the closest airlock, Galen?" asked Acate.

  
  


"We had better stop playing around. I believe we are making the security men a little nervous," relied Galen. The others turned to look at the security men. They did look a nervous. 

  
  


The three sat quietly for awhile.

  
  


The door opened and Captain Lockley and Gideon came into the room. 

  
  


"All right, Acate," said Lockley. "This is what is going to happen. You are forbidden to bring your staff here ever again. You are to learn to control your temper, and maybe in a year I will let you back on the station."

  
  


"I am thankful that you aren't kicking me out of an airlock, Sister Captain. I shall remove myself from the station." said Acate as she stood up. 

  
  


"Yeah, well, thank Gideon. He went to bat for you. Now get your ship and yourself off my station. I will give you 20 minutes to do so. After that I will put the ship, and you, out an airlock," said Lockley.

  
  


"It is done, Sister Captain," said Acate as she raised a hand. Her staff popped out of nowhere and Acate took it in her hand and she was gone.

  
  


"Does she do that a lot?" asked Lockley.

  
  


"No, she doesn't," said Gideon. "Since she has been with us, she has only done it twice."

  
  


"Three times, Matthew," said Galen. "She did it when she first meet us. The second time was today at the gate, and this was the third time."

  
  


"Galen, can you do that?" asked Matheson as they all walked out of the cell.

  
  


"Yes, but I don't try to be so flashy. I shall join Acate back on Excalibur," said Galen as he walked away from the rest.

  
  


~~

  
  


Galen returned to Excalibur on the next shuttle going. He had time to think something over. Now he had to put his thoughts in to action. Going down to the flight deck, Galen went straight to his ship. He started the pre-flight checklist. He was ready to go when he got a message from Acate.

  
  


Be careful Brother Galen. I saw a lot of movement of the Leggets. 

  
  


Thanks you Acate, I shall be watchful of them. Galen's ship took off.

  
  


John had missed the last shuttle back to the Excalibur, so he had to wait around for a bit to get back to his ship. He wasn't back on duty until tomorrow, but it was better to be on the ship in case there was some kind of trouble. He was the first officer, who had no life. Well, until recently. He was really beginning to like hanging around with Acate. She was interesting. Sometimes Matheson got the feeling that Acate wanted something more from him, but she wasn't going to try anything because she couldn't touch him. He took a seat in the waiting area and stared off into space. There was nothing else to do.

  
  


"Excuse me," said a man to John Matheson. "I was told that you are the first officer of the Excalibur."

  
  


"Yes, I am," said the XO.

  
  


"I have something for Acate, the Techno-mage. She was suppose to pick it up about an hour ago, but she didn't make it. I just heard that she was kicked off the station by Captain Lockley. I have her unrefined Azeal. Can I give it to you to give to her?" said the man.

  
  


"Yes, you can. I had forgotten that she said she was getting that today. I will take it to her for you. Thank you so much for getting it to me,"said Matheson.

  
  


The man walked away from Matheson. He picked up a box that was sitting on a chair on the other side of the waiting area. He brought it over to where John was. "Please tell Acate that when she needs more, we will be glad to sell her more."

  
  


"Thank you very much," said the telepath as he took the box and put it in the seat next to him.

~~

  
  


When Matheson got off the shuttle from B5 he took Acate's box of unrefined Azeal to Acate's ship.

Acate, thought John. He noticed that there where boxes piled up with Max's name on them on the docking bay. They had started to appear. He couldn't wait to see Max's face when he saw all of it.

  
  


Brother John, thought Acate. Are you back from Babylon Five already?

  
  


Yes, thought the telepath. I have your Azeal with me. They came looking for you when you didn't pick it up. Someone directed him to me. So I brought it over for you. I am just outside your ship.

  
  


Brother John, I am up in medlab with Sister Doctor. Would you bring it up to us?

  
  


Sure I will be up there in a few minutes. 

  
  


Thank you very much Brother John. 

  
  


Matheson took the box and went up to medlab. Acate and the Doctor were standing over something on one of the tables. Matheson brought the box over to them.

  
  


Acate had laid the container that she had brought with her from the hiding place on the table in the Medlab. All the data crystals and the plants. They were talking about which ones they should try with the Azeal. 

  
  


"You know I have gone over all your work. We could start anywhere you want with the Azeal," said Dr. Chambers.

  
  


"I do think we should refine some of the Azeal, but keep most of it unrefined. That way we can go either way with it," said Acate.

  
  


"OK, Acate," said the Dr, "where do we start at?" 

  
  


"Dinner," said the mage. "I think I will take you to out to dinner, and then we can bore poor Brother John with all our medical talk."

  
  


"Sounds good to me," said Sarah.

  
  


"Sounds good to me too, except the boring me part," said Matheson.

  
  


"Don't worry, I will send you pictures to your mind and that will entertain you." said Acate. Matheson knew she was joking, but sometime or another someone wasn't going to know she was.

  
  


The three left together for the mess hall. 

~~

As the three left the mess hall, they could hear Max yelling at someone. Acate looked at John. The XO was trying to keep from laughing. Max came storming down the corridor with stacks of com-pads in his hands. 

  
  


"I don't care, I didn't order two hundred pins for Butterfly mountings. I don't order cheese and I sure as hell didn't order 5000 tongue depressors."

  
  


John looked at Acate, 5000 tongue depressors? Why those?

  
  


Well, it sounded funny to me. What would you use a tongue depressor for now? Why would anyone still make them? thought back Acate.

  
  


You are evil, Acate, thought John.

  
  


Why, thank you, Brother John. I love that you are enjoying it.

  
  


What happens if Max finds out it's us? thought the telepath.

  
  


He has to catch us first! Thought Acate back.

  
  


Sarah had been standing there watching Max throw his fit. She was loving every second of it.

"Who do you think was brave enough to do that to Max?" asked the Doctor after Max had walked away.

  
  


John looked at Acate, who looked back him. 

"I couldn't say, Doctor," said Matheson.

  
  


"I think it is the mastermind of a crime wave," said Acate.

  
  


Sarah looked at the two of them. She didn't believe either one of them. It had to be those two, and they just didn't want to admit it and have it get back to Max. "Yes, I just bet you don't know anything about it. Just let me know if you need any kind of help." 

  
  


"I had better get back down to my ship and get the reports ready to give to Brother Captain," said Acate. "I am sure he will want to have a long talk with me." The mage smiled at the humans and then moved and toward the bullet car.


End file.
